


Zeraora makes a striking appearance

by Ou0



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: 30 Minute Fic, Knotting, Other, childhood ruined permanantly, spined penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 12:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14261100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ou0/pseuds/Ou0
Summary: A woman goes looking through the caverns of Alola to find and fuck a newly heard of mythical pokemon, Zeraora.First Zeraora smutfic because I am a sick, sick human being.





	Zeraora makes a striking appearance

**Author's Note:**

> Juzt as a forewarning, this is far more brutal and violent than anything I have written here.

Helia Zaratanova was walking through the catacombs of Alola, only wearing a thin black thong and a mesh black bra that barely held anything in place.

Her long hair was tied into a ponytail so that she could see clearly in front of her, on the look out for her newly heard of quarry - Zeraora, the Thunderclap Pokemon. Helia wasn't searching to capture Zeraora - she was looking to be the first person to ever have sex with one.

Helia walked deeper and deeper through the catacombs, searching for hours for a taste of that pokemon cock. She was getting tired after a long time walking, yawning and then decided to sit down for a bit. She stretched her arms up and over her head, breasts straining with her bra, then bent over and stretched her arms to her toes.

She held that position for half a second before she heard the tell-tale clap of thunder from the tunnel behind her, then felt a rock hard rod ram through her thong, tearing it apart, and spearing right into her pussy. She screamed out from her sudden penetration as whatever just shoved its hot throbbing cock in her began to thrust. She felt the cock scraping her insides as it pulled out just to the tip -  _the penis has spines_ \- and shoved its cock back in, a lump of flesh slamming against her opening, telling her it also has a knot.

Helia looked over her shoulder to see that it was an actual Zeraora fucking her, small sparks of electricity running through its fur as it built momentum while pounding her. It shot a glare down at her for even thinking of looking at it and pushed her face into the ground with its paws, clamping its jaw over her neck, biting down just enough to leave a mark but not draw blood.

Helia's face ground against the stone floor with each thrust, slowly inching forward. Her bra started to scrape against the ground, cups pulling down under her tits and making them pop out, nipples dragging along the floor as well. She started feeling arousal pool at her breasts and in her pussy from the continual penetration, mind starting to cloud over. Zeroara growled at this and pushed much harder into her, forcing its knot into her pussy. Zeroara snarled at the moans that Helia started to let out and bit down on the back of her neck, piercing the skin and making blood ooze out of them.

The sudden pain from her bleeding took all pleasure away from Helia, coming to the realisation that it was making sure that she was there for the pokemon's pleasure, not hers. Zeroara continued to thrust into her, now being able to pierce her womb without its knot blocking access. Helia screamed each time the spines scraped against her womb, pain starting to become unbearable. Zeroara made it even worse as it dragged its claws down her back, slicing through the bra with ease and leaving thin gouges in her back, more blood oozing out as it left its mark on her body forever.

She screamed for a final time from the pain and passed out, unconciousness saving her from the pain, but not from what the Zeraora was going to do to her next. It picked her up under her limp arms, still bouncing her on its cock as it began to levitate, flying forward with its shaft down to the base inside Helia. Zeraora went through an uncountable amount of twists and turns through the catacombs, coming into a room much larger than any of the previous ones. Zeraora continued fucking the unconcious Helia as it settled down onto a soft pile of rugs, Helia facing it as it felt itself come close to climax; it wanted its new mate to be awake when that happens.

Zeraora bent down and bit her nipple, shaking it about until she woke up. Helia's eyes opened, body screaming in pain. The first thing she noticed was that the Zeraora on top of her shuddered in climax, then the gushing of its cum flowing directly into her womb filling her more and more. She looked up and saw the pokemon above her grinning as if it is in on a joke she doesn't know. She saw its eyes glow purple, making her eyes droop off and fall back to the realms of unconciousness.

=][= MONTHS LATER =][=

"News reports are coming in that there are now two Zeraora running around the catacombs of Alola, one female, one male.

"Strangely, the female had been first sighted just after reports of known poképhiliac Helia Zaratanova had disappeared after entering the catacombs.

Is this correlation or causation? Find out in our 6am news section tomorrow, this is your unnamed newsreader signing out."

**Author's Note:**

> just as a reminder, I hold none of the occurences in this fic to any form of desire. as goes for all of my non-con fics.


End file.
